


in charge

by northerngaypour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Idk weird shit, M/M, Multi, Rimming, but turned into crack, cause i can't take myself seriously apparently, cause i'm always a hoe for the noona kink, they have a shared noona, this started off as serious smut, unnamed noona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngaypour/pseuds/northerngaypour
Summary: “Noona said I’m in charge while she’s away!” Yugyeom struts into the living room where Bambam is channel surfing on the couch.“Since when did she think we need supervision?” Bambam snorts, obviously not believing Yugyeom.There’s no way their noona would ever put either one of them in charge, much less Yugyeom, the less responsible one of the duo.or alternativelyYugyeom has a power trip but miserably fails.





	in charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popcornshrimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornshrimp/gifts).



> Yeah, so this is a thing now. I haven't published work in ages and I usually work with original stories, so I can't really take myself seriously much less these two idiots. So, uh... Yeah... Sorry for creating this monster.
> 
> This is for my main hoe, Sara, who urged me to write smut like two months ago while we were at the gym. She wanted a serious one but this is what she's gonna get lmao
> 
> This work is unbeta'd so if it's shit... it's shit. Sorry.

“Ah, Yugyeom,  _ please- _ “

Bambam doesn’t quite remember how he got into this situation, bent over the kitchen counter with three of Yugyeom’s thick fingers up his ass, tongue doing wicked things to his rim, and cum drying on his lower back. He does remember, however, Yugyeom gloating about something, but his thoughts scatter immediately when Yugyeom scratches at his insides.

“Yah! Don’t use your nails, asshole! You’re not allowed to do that!” Bambam shrieks, panicked, but Yugyeom just giggles and kisses the back of his neck.

“But, hyung,” he whispers into Bambam’s ear. “ _ I’m in charge _ .”

Oh, now he remembers.

 

“Noona said I’m in charge while she’s away!” Yugyeom struts into the living room where Bambam is channel surfing on the couch.

“Since when did she think we need supervision?” Bambam snorts, obviously not believing Yugyeom. There’s no way their noona would ever put either one of them in charge of anything, much less Yugyeom, the less responsible one of the duo. Besides, they’re two grown-ass men, why would they need supervision?

“Since now?” Yugyeom says, nudging Bambam’s legs off the couch so he could sit down next to the boy. He looks upset that Bambam doesn’t believe him. Is it really  _ that _ hard to believe that he can be responsible?

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

 

_ “Thank you, noona.” Yugyeom slurs, a blissful smile on his face as his noona climbs up his torso from between his legs. She still has a bit of cum in the corner of her mouth and he kisses it clean. His noona is so pretty, he thinks, and so generous for giving him two orgasms that night. He’s not done admiring her when she sits up to grab a glass of water for him. He pouts. _

_ “Yugyeomie, I’ll be away for two weeks starting on Thursday,” she says as he drinks water dutifully. Yugyeom perks up at this. If noona’s leaving, then that means he and Bambam are going to be left unsupervised for a whole two weeks, free to break her rules as much as they want. _

_ But Yugyeom is a good boy and he wants more blowjobs from noona, but noona only gives them to boys who deserve it. _

_ “Does that mean you need someone to make sure nothing goes wrong in the house?” _

_ Noona looks at him like he’s an idiot, and to be fair he is. “Yugyeom, you and Bambam are 20. I think you two are old enough to not destroy the house.” _

_ Yugyeom  _ really  _ wants more blowjobs. _

_ “But what if a burglar breaks in and tries to shoot at us but he only manages to shoot Bambam in the kneecap? Then I’ll have to call the ambulance  _ and  _ fight off the guy ‘cause Bam can’t do either!” Yugyeom keeps talking but noona looks unimpressed. _

_ She kisses him on his forehead and chuckles. “Only then you’re in charge.” _

 

“I don’t know why noona would even put  _ you  _ in charge,” Bambam curls his lips mockingly. “What’s gonna happen, a burglar comes in and shoots me in the kneecap?”

“Uh, yeah.  _ Duh _ .” Yugyeom looks so sure of himself that Bambam just rolls his eyes in pure disbelief.

“Whatever,”

 

Fucking asshole.

Yugyeom removes his fingers and Bambam whines when cold air hits his ass, Yugyeom’s spit making it even cooler. “Yugyeom,  _ please _ , can I cum now?”

Yugyeom hums in thought, slightly frustrated that Bambam’s still coherent even after half an hour of driving him to the edge before completely stopping his ministrations. He guesses that he has to bring out the toys after all.

“Hyung, noona always says that only good boys deserve to cum,” Yugyeom reminds Bambam. “And I don’t think you’ve been good enough for that. But that’s okay, I can tame you while she’s not around because  _ I’m in charge _ .”

Yugyeom turns Bambam around and wraps his long legs around his hips, carrying him into the bedroom. Bambam leans in to kiss him out of habit even though he’s annoyed at the younger. “You’re such a shithead.” He murmurs against Yugyeom’s lips before tracing Yugyeom’s teeth with his tongue.

Yugyeom settles Bambam on the bed and the Thai boy waits patiently while Yugyeom rummages through their toy drawer. Yugyeom remembers that Bambam really likes their noona’s  _ Hitachi _ wand but really hates the cock ring, so he takes both.

“Since I’m such a generous lover,” Yugyeom says as he settles in between Bambam’s spread legs. “I brought you your favourite. But since you’ve been bad, I brought  _ my  _ favourite.”

He carefully puts the cock ring around Bambam’s cock and kisses the tip lovingly, but Bambam hates the way he puckers his lips too exaggeratedly, like he’s mocking the older boy.

With the wand vibrating away, Yugyeom goes to town. He teasingly runs it up and down Bambam’s inner thighs, leaving a trail of wet kisses after it. He even licks at Bambam’s rim, hardening his tongue into a point so he can lick at his insides. Bambam screams “Jesus- fuck!”

Oh, yeah, Yugyeom’s enjoying this.

Bambam reaches down and grabs a handful of Yugyeom’s hair, pulling hard. “Yug-” he hiccups- “Yugyeom, touch me-  _ ack _ !”

Yugyeom finally lets the wand touch Bambam’s cock and his tongue joins in on it, sucking at his head. He curls his tongue and traces the skin under the head where he knows Bambam likes it. Bambam’s knees buckle, trapping Yugyeom’s head between his quaking thighs. Two fingers find their way into his hole and Yugyeom’s spit is  _ not _ a good substitute for lube, but the sting makes Bambam see stars, he whines as Yugyeom rubs his walls and stretches his fingers to scissor him open, and when Yugyeom curls them to hit his prostate with ridiculous accuracy his back bows almost painfully and his toes curl in anticipation for an orgasm.

But his orgasm is drawn out of him painfully dry, the cock ring preventing him from cumming into Yugyeom’s mouth, who’s still sucking on his cock like it’s his favourite lollipop.

Overstimulated, Bambam thrashes around and pushes Yugyeom’s head away from him, but the younger doesn’t let up. He tosses the wand aside and uses a hand to pin Bambam’s hips to the bed, he bows his head and takes in more of Bambam’s cock into his mouth until the tip hits the back of his mouth, making him gag. Yugyeom’s throat contracting around Bambam’s dick makes the older cry out and keep a steady hand on Yugyeom’s head to keep him there in a complete 180 from earlier.

Yugyeom’s eyes widen in panic, he hasn’t got the best gag reflex for blowjobs, but he does hear Bambam whispering at him to relax his throat. So he tries his best to breathe through his nose, but his throat spasms around Bambam’s cock, contracting and relaxing at random intervals. Bambam eats that shit up, he whines loudly, singing praises to Yugyeom.

“Fuck, you’re such a good boy, Gyeomie,” Bambam bites into his bottom lip harshly when Yugyeom scrapes his teeth along the underside of his dick on the way up. “Let’s try that again.”

Yugyeom makes a surprised noise when Bambam urges him to deepthroat him again. He looks up at him and Bambam groans at the sight of Yugyeom with his mouth stuffed full with cock, precum and saliva escaping the sides of his mouth and dripping off his chin.

Bambam pulls Yugyeom off his cock and removes the ring. Yugyeom makes a noise of protest,  _ he _ was supposed to be domming Bambam! But Yugyeom doesn’t have time to remind the other boy that  _ he’s in charge _ because Bambam’s taken hold of his head and is easing his way into Yugyeom’s mouth again.

It only takes two throat contractions for Bambam to cum, he pulls out enough that Yugyeom doesn’t choke on cum, and for that Yugyeom’s grateful.

Bambam sighs, satisfied at how Yugyeom’s power trip turned out. He pulls the younger up to kiss him, skinny arms wrapping around his shoulders as he tastes himself on Yugyeom’s tongue.

Bambam reaches down and strokes Yugyeom into his own orgasm and Yugyeom immediately collapses when he finishes into Bambam’s hand. The Thai boy, liking keeping things messy, wipes his hand on Yugyeom’s stomach and sucks the residue off his fingers. That’ll teach the shithead not to leave drying cum on his lower back again.

“Thank you, hyung,” Yugyeom has a dopey grin on his face when Bambam ducks back down to kiss him. You could barely call it a kiss, it’s a chaste peck that seems ridiculous when you think about what their mouths had been doing just moments before.

Yugyeom’s phone vibrates on the bedside table and Bambam answers it for him since he looks too blissed out to even move.

“Hey, noona, what’s up?”

Yugyeom sits up in a panic.  _ Oh, no. _

“Uh-huh, Jackson-hyung already returned the vacuum this morning.” Bambam says conversationally, checking his nails casually like he hadn’t just been getting his dick sucked into oblivion. “How’s the trip?”

Yugyeom tries to relax, reassuring himself that there’s no way she's going to ask about what just happened; it’s not like she has cameras in the house. He lets Bambam chatter away and sluggishly drinks some water to clean out his mouth.

“Oh, yeah, one last thing,” Bambam says before ending the call. “Yugyeom told me that you put him in charge? I’m not questioning your authority, but that’s ridiculous. We’re 20 years old, why would we need someone to be in charge?”

_ Oh, shit. _

“Aha,” Bambam mutters. “Alright. Well, stay safe and have fun, noona… Love you, too.”

The call ends.

“Kim Yugyeom, you absolute fuckwit.”


End file.
